Seeing through black and White
by imasmurf93
Summary: Wally has a choice to make, will he ouck the right path, oe the wrong one? Rated for language and content,
1. Birthday Boy

**Authors Note:**** Yay! New story! This is based on the musical 'Our House', with songs by Madness, It's amazing, if you haven't watched it I advise that you youtube it.**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

**No, in this story, they don't get decommissioned, (they never do in my stories X-D) They just get moved up to the TND. However, Wally left the TND when something happened, you'll find out more about that later. **

"Mom!...Mom!" Wally called as he ran into the house and met his mother in the kitchen.

"Here he is, the little birthday boy, well, not so little any more!" Joanne laughed, giving her son a hug. (Joanne's his mom's name in this by the way)

Wally was now at least half a head taller than his mother, he had his growth spurt when he turned fourteen and was now a regular size.

"She said yes!" Wally stated, picking his mother up and spinning her around.

"Oh, is this the wonderful Kuki?" Joanne laughed. Wally nodded excitedly.

"I can remember the day that I figured out you had a crush on her, you were ten years old..."

"Not being funny mom, you know how I like listening to your meaningless stories, but Kuki'll be here pretty soon, I want to get ready." Wally chuckled.

"Just because your sixteen doesn't mean to can be cheeky!" Joanne laughed, playfully tapping his head.

Wally laughed, then sat down on the small table.

"You don't think that she's going out with me just because it's my sixteenth birthday do you? Out of kindness?" He thought aloud.

"She's going out with you Wallabee because any girl would be mad not to!" Joanne laughed and ruffled her sons hair. "Why not take her dancing like your dad did with me?"

"Not exactly sure that following in my dad's footsteps is such a good idea, do you?" Wally replied harshly.

"Wallabee!!" His mother scolded, then sighed. "You know that your father was a good man! He just made a few bad choices."

Wally stood up when he heard the doorbell ring.

"It's not hard to make the right choices mom, it's a pretty simple equation." Wally said before he opened the door to see Hoagie and Nigel.

"Hey, happy birthday dude!" Hoagie exclaimed, shaking hands with his best friend.

"Thanks guys." Wally smiled.

"So, Kuki told us that you finally asked her out." Nigel said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know if you've got protection?" Hoagie asked.

"What?" Wally asked going red. "I've only just asked her out, I..."

"It's just in case dude, your sixteen now, and legal." Hoagie told him.

"But Kuki's still fifteen." Wally pointed out, "So it's _il_legal."

"It's just a precaution." Hoagie insisted. "What size are you, we'll go pick you some stuff up."

"What?" Wally exclaimed, going really red.

"Small, medium or large?"

"Hoagie! You need help!" Wally informed him.

"Fine, what flavour do you want?" Hoagie sighed.

"I don't!" Wally growled.

"Colour?" Hoagie asked as Wally closed the door in their faces.

"Jeez, can't you tell he's a virgin." Hoagie rolled his eyes, Nigel chuckled and walked away with his friend.

* * *

Half hour later the boys returned at Wally's doorstep.

"Here, flavourless, colourless, average size." Hoagie said, handing Wally the small box.

Wally checked his mother wasn't looking then looked at the box and shoved it into his pocket.

"The surprise harmony?" He asked. "Whys it called that?"

"When you reach orgasm, it plays the power of love." Nigel sighed, sympathising Wally for what Hoagie was doing to him.

Wally sighed and gazed out of the window

"Here she comes!" He said as he stood up.

Hoagie beat him to the door and Nigel soon followed. Hoagie opened the door to show Fanny Fulbright and Abby Lincoln, behind them was Kuki.

"Wahey! Fanny and Abby!" Hoagie exclaimed as if he hadn't seen them in years.

"Wahey! Dipstick and slap head!" Fanny replied in the same tone, making her and Abby giggle at the remark.

"H...Hi Kuki." Wally said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Wally," Kuki smiled. "Happy birthday."

Fanny scoffed at Wally and pulled Kuki aside, Abby followed.

"Listen Kuki." Fanny started. "You want to get to university right? Your not going to get there if you've got a two year old at home tend to."

"Hey, just because he's sixteen doesn't mean that we're going to..." Kuki blushed and went quiet, "Sleep together."

"Yeah, well you don't know how persuasive boys like him can get!" Fanny told her. "My advice...Don't go on the date."

"Look, Fanny, I know you don't like Wally any more, but I do! Okay?" Kuki snapped.

"Girl, don't pay any attention to her, just be careful okay?" Abby told Kuki, giving her a hug. "We'd better go now anyway, We're meeting Rachel about 5 minutes ago."

Kuki laughed as her friends walked away.

Wally came into the room and smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, she nodded.

"Wallabee, do you need any money?" Joanne asked as she came in, closely gollowed by seven year old Joey.

"No...thanks mom." Wally slapped a hand to his face in embarrassment as his mother striaghtened out his hair.

"You boys can't stay neat and tidy for a minute can you?" She sighed.

"Mom!" Wally growled.

Kuki giggled as she waited until Wally walked towards her and guided her out of the door.

"Get out, get out quick." Wally muttered to her as he noticed his mom begin to walk towards them again.

Kuki laughed as she got out of the house.

"Mothers, I think their purpose in life is to embarrass their kids."

Wally shook his head and chuckled.

"It;s like punishment for all I've ever done to her."

Kuki laughed again.

"So, where are we going?"

"Come on, I want to show you something." Wally told her, taking her hand and pulling her along.


	2. Simple Equation

**Author's Note:**** This chapter may get a little confusing. But there's a sort of explanation at the end of the chapter and if your confused about anything, please feel free to ask.**

"Careful, It's a little slippy." Wally told Kuki as they walked out of the forest.

"Wally, where are we going? Most normal people go to the movies or dinner or something for their birthdays. Not a trek through the forest." Kuki giggled.

"Come on." Wally laughed.

They exited the forest to come to a path and canal, with houses for sale along them.

"Wow, didn't know that this was down here." Kuki said, looking around.

She gazed down at the water in the canal to see the depth of it.

"Saved your life!" Kuki shrieked as Wally grabbed her shoulders, pushed her then held her tightly to stop her falling.

"Wally!" She chuckled. "Aw, My bracelet fell in the water."

"Oh, sorry. It's okay, I'll get it." Wally told her, he sat on the canal bank and reached forward into the water.

"No Wally, it's okay. Careful that looks really deep!" Kuki fretted as she held him to try and stop him falling.

He stood up and handed her the bracelet.

"Thank you. Silly, you've got the back of your trousers all wet now!" She laughed.

"Oh well." He shrugged.

"Wait. Can you hear music?" Kuki asked. "Is that the power of love?"

"N...No!" Wally replied, grabbing the packet from his pocket and throwing it subtly into the water.

"It's gone now." Kuki said, looking around in confusion.

Wally went and sat on a bench looking over the canal.

"Didn't see your dad." Kuki said, walking and sitting next to him.

"No." Wally muttered.

"Fanny told me that he went to prison." Kuki said quietly.

"Yeah, I bet she did." Wally growled, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees, he hated it how Fanny knew everything about him when he hardly knew himself.

"Why was he?" Kuki asked innocently. Wally looked up at her.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay." Wally said softly. "When he lost his job, he went into house breaking. He wasn't there tonight because after he was let out. He never came home. He just left, disappeared."

_**I didn't just disappear, I died!**_

"You mean you don't know what happened to him?" Kuki asked, Wally shook his head.

_**I got into a fight, a stupid fight. The guy pulled out a knife. I messed it all up son.**_

"That's why you quit the TND?" Kuki asked, Wally nodded

He looked up at Kuki.

"Fanny and Abby think that I'm going to turn out like him don't they."

Kuki stayed silent.

"You know Abby, she doesn't speak her mind much. But, Wally, I don't want to scare you off or anything, but you don't know how long I've liked you. Like liked you. I don't care what anybody else thinks. I want to go into law and that's because everyone says I've got a good judge of character."

She moved closer to him shyly.

Wally didn't notice, he stood up and walked towards the empty flats behind him.

"I'm not going to end up like him you know." he told her. "Come on, This is what I wanted to show you."

"Hey." She laughed. "I was going to kiss you then."

"Come and see this." He said, pulling the nailed wood from the entrance of the flat.

"Wally, what are you doing. It says keep out!"

_**Son! Listen to her!**_

"I want to show you something. I bet your mates have never seen this." Wally said, getting so excited, he wouldn't listen to Kuki.

"You're breaking in Wally! It's a crime!" Kuki exclaimed.

"You said that you don't care what anyone else thinks. Well I do!"

"Wally!" Kuki called, reluctantly running into the flat after him.

He stopped in the hallway and took her hand, leading her upstairs.

"Don't worry, these are only for sale, nobody lives in these flats." He assured her, putting an arm around her as they reached the highest point and walked to the window.

"See?" He pointed "You can see the tree house from here."

Kuki looked at the view.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She sighed. "We really miss you there."

"Yeah right." Wally scoffed. "Bet Fanny _really _wishes that I was there."

"Not her, sector V. Nigel, Hoagie, Abby...Me."

Wally looked at her and smiled.

They were interrupted by a loud knocking.

"This is the police!" A voice called. "Anybody in there!?!"

"Oh my god Wally! I told you we shouldn't have come in!" Kuki gasped. "I'll never get into law if I get arrested!"

"Run!" Wally told her, pulling her down the stairs and opening a back window.

"But....Wally!" Kuki argued.

"Go!"

Kuki did as he told her, she jumped out of the window and ran.

Wally went to follow her, then hesitated.

_**It's these kind of moments that change your life son! **_

"_**It's not hard to make the wrong choices mom!" Remember?**_

_**It's not all a simple equation!**_

**Black!**

Wally jumped out of the window and ran as fast as he could.

He ran through the forest until he got out, back into Cleveland. He panted and grinned to himself at managing to outrun the cops.

_**Okay son, It may be slightly comical for a dead criminal to be giving advice. But you chose to run from the police! You chose to go down the dark path! Bad only follows bad Wally!**_

"Kuki!" He called as he jogged towards her, she was sat on the kerb. Her sweater was ripped and her hair in a mess from all of the running.

"We made it! We got away!" He smiled. Then noticed her clutching her arm tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe you did that!" She whispered, then stood up and glared at him. "I can't believe you ran away! I thought I knew you! But I don't know you at all do I!"

"Kuki, we didn't get caught, nobody knows that it was us..." Wally started.

"A policeman did that Wally!" Kuki yelled, pointing at her torn jumper. "But you wouldn't have noticed since you were fifty metres across the building site!"

"Kuki! Why are you making such a scene? I..." Wally tried to calm her.

"You know what? Maybe I'm not made for law, maybe I'm not such a good judge of character!" She screamed, storming away, running to her house.

"Kuki? Kuki!" Wally called running after her.

_**See what did I tell you? Bad follows bad!**_

Hoagie was sat in the pub, a mix of Budweiser's and Guinness' in him. He was hammered.

Wally walked in, ordering a pint, he saw Hoagie and joined him.

"Hey buddy, How did you date go?" Hoagie smiled goofily.

"Not good, I did a stupid thing and now she won't talk to me." Wally moaned, downing his pint in one and ordering another.

The two sat drinking continuously. Nigel came in and helped himself to Hoagie's glass.

"Well, Lizzie won't leave me alone again." He sighed mournfully. "Wally, why aren't you out on your date?"

"I should be, but she's mad at me!" Wally sighed, telling Nigel about the event. At Two am. The bartender threw the drunken teens out into the street.

They lay on the grass outside the pub, to drunk to walk any further.

"At the end of the day. Who needs girls?" Nigel slurred. "I don't!"

"Nigel!" Wally sighed. "You don't need girls, in the same way that someone who's never had a decent chocolate biscuit...doesn't need a decent chocolate biscuit!"

Nigel murmured in agreement, then Hoagie sat up and sighed dreamily.

"I love chocolate biscuits."

"Well, well, well!" A voice was heard behind them.

"Great, it's Chad!" Hoagie muttered.

"Alright Chad?" Nigel greeted him.

Chad pointed at Nigel and Hoagie.

"Night girls!" He stated.

Hoagie and Nigel sighed, obeying Chad's command, they'd heard a lot of nasty rumours about him and would rather not find out if they were true or not while they were unsober.

Wally stood up too, but Chad indicated for him to stay.

"Aw, don't cry over spilled women buddy!" He said. "Plenty more fish in the sea. You'll always have _something _after your tackle!"

Wally smiled a fake smile. He really didn't feel up to a fight, and that was all he and Chad ever did when they met.

"So, I just want to say thanks for earlier." Chad said.

"For what?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Breaking into the flats. I was in the show flat, thanks to them chasing after you, they didn't notice me going out the other one with a wide-screen. Good one!" Chad explained, holding out a hand for Wally to shake.

Wally hesitantly took it and shook hands lightly, then stepped back.

"Anyway, I was going to set up a little...Business venture. I was wondering if you'd like to join me." Chad asked.

"You and me? In business?" Wally asked, intrigued.

"You're a man of sixteen Wals, everything's legal."

"What about...exams?" Wally asked.

"Like I said, at sixteen, you make your own choices. You can drop school." Chad laughed.

"Really?" Wally asked. Chad nodded with an evil smirk.

"So? You in?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Wally smirked back and grabbed it.

"You bet."

**White**

He watched Kuki as she ran out of sight, then walked to the entrance, where the police were stood.

He placed his hands above his head, showing surrender and held still while the police searched him and arrested him.

* * *

"Quiet please!" The magistrate called to silence the court.

_**You did the right thing giving yourself up son!**_

_**Honesty is the best policy, you just wait and see.**_

"Your honour, I did break into that flat! But I didn't take anything. I was just trying to impress a girl, I know now that it was wrong but..." Wally admitted, going quiet as he looked over at Kuki.

"My client showed admirable moral fibre in staying to give himself up, he also acknowledges his mistake, in light of which we plead for leniency." His solicitor spoke.

"I will consider that plea provided that there are no other submissions." The magistrate replied.

"There is an additional submission in this case!" Another lawyer added. "The council are aware that this boy's father used to work for Mr. Fulbright, the owner of the building company. When his father was fired, the whole family went into debt and trouble. They feel that any criminal activity that this boy caused, however petty was contributing to a general sense of family revenge. They therefore urge magistrates to hand down short custodial sentences!"

_**Custodial?**_

"Wallabee Beatles, due to that part of information, you are now charged to a three month period at the young offenders institute."

"Offenders institute?" Kuki gasped. "But he gave himself up! He did the right thing!"

"You mean prison?" Joanne asked tearfully.

"No, no, no, we don't use the 'P' word here Ms Beatles. The young offenders institute is to prevent young people from going to prison. They go so that they can come out better, wiser stronger. So that they can come out and say hey! My name is Wallabee Beatles, EX young offender!" The youth officer explained as they made their way to the Young Offenders Institute.

**Author's Note:**** Confused? Okay:**

**Black represents the Bad Wally, who made the wrong choice.**

**White is Good Wally, who does the right thing.**

**They will keep going back and started where they left off.**


	3. EmbarrassmentEncouragement

**Author's Note:**** By the way, I forgot to mention, the bold and italic writing **_**like this.**_** Is his dad speaking, Wally can't hear or see him, but he sort of watches over Wally.**

**White**

Wally sighed, sat on the solid mattress.

"Get of me!" A voice called from outside his cell, the door opened and a boy in a dark hoodie was thrown in.

"Calm down there sunshine!" The policeman warned him and walked out, closing the door.

The boy pulled the hood from his head, showing his blonde hair. He kicked the door as they heard the bolt lock.

"Chad?" Wally asked, looking at the boy. Chad turned around. He smirked when he recognised Wally.

"Walsey? What did you do to get in here?" He asked, greeting his fellow offender.

"Broke into the Fulbright flats by the canal." Wally grunted, sitting down.

"That was you?" Chad asked, leaning against the post of the bed. "I think it was my fault you got caught. I made a little too much noise breaking in, someone must have called the police when they heard the smashing glass. Sorry about that bud."

Wally shrugged, wondering to himself how his life could get any better, stuck in a cold cell with a guy that he's hated since he was ten years old.

Have to be sociable though. He knew that if he acted dumb here then Chad would most likely knock him out with one punch, better stay on his good side.

"Don't see why they send us here instead of regular prison. This crap is just the same, with a different name and only people aged 13-19." Chad sighed irritably. Jumping on the top bed.

"Don't mind if I have top bunk right?"

He made himself comfortable, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jumper.

He put one in his mouth and lit it up. Then offered one to Wally.

"No thanks." Wally shook his head, sat slumped on his bed. "How'd you get them in? Didn't they search you?"

"Yeah, but after you've been here so many times, you figure out ways to bring it stuff you want." Chad replied, taking a puff and blowing out the smoke.

"Visiting!" A policewoman called, unbolting the door.

"Is my mom here?" Chad called. "It's usually around now that she's realised I haven't come down for breakfast."

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." Joanne told herself as she sat at the table waiting for Wally to come in.

He was led in and sat down opposite her.

"Aw, baby!" She wailed.

"Mom, you shouldn't come if it upsets you." Wally sighed softly as he sat down.

Joanne smiled, reaching over to hug Wally, but was stopped by the officer stood next to them.

"Oi! No contact, sorry." She sighed.

"Me and Joey made you a cake. I brought it in but they wouldn't let me give it to you." Joanne explained.

"They let the other people in with theirs, they just said that mine was too crap."

Wally chuckled as he watched his mom trying to brighten the place up.

"You'll do right!You will do right! My golden little Wallabee you are!" Joanne smiled. "And I know that I'm not the only girl in Cleveland who thinks that."

Wally sighed deeply. "Kuki's sixteen next week mom, it's our last year at school, this is the summer that they all talk about. Kuki'd be mad to wait."

A few weeks past, he lay in his bed reading the letters that he'd been sent.

One from Hoagie and Nigel, Joey, his mom. One from Kuki.

He opened each one and smiled, his smiled brightened when he got to Kuki's.

_Dear Wally_

_Hope you're doing okay, sorry I'm not visiting, I just hate_

_being in that sort of place, I did try to go but burst into tears before_

_I even got to the gate._

_We all really miss you. Even Abby's said how weird it was with you not_

_seeing you around at school or anything._

_Fanny keeps bringing up the fact that it was her Dad's flat_

_that we broke into and that we had no right, that you got what you deserved._

_God, I really want to hit her at times._

_So you're out early right?_

_Good behaviour does get you somewhere, maybe you should try_

_it at school or at home,_

_wait, that wasn't funny, sorry._

_All my love_

_Kuki x_

"Wow, aren't you popular?" Chad said as he picked up some of Wally's letters, reading them.

Wally sighed and lay back into his bed, ignoring Chad's smart comments.

He stepped off the bus, he was back in Cleveland. In the bus stop, he saw Kuki, he smiled.

She gave a shy smile and stood up.

"Nigel and Hoagie have got a new job at a carwash." She said quickly. Then cursed herself when she saw Wally's confused look.

"I spent so long trying to choose a great first thing to say. That wasn't one of them."

Wally smiled and sat down next to her.

"Great to see you Kuki." They hugged tightly. "So, have you started anything new...with anyone?"

Kuki shook her head.

She leaned over and kissed him, after a moment of surprise, he kissed back.

When they broke apart, he laughed breathlessly.

"That's a welcome I wasn't expecting."

* * *

"This is nuts." Hoagie complained. "I can't believe we're in work the day that Wally gets out."

"Well, it _is_ our first day!" Nigel reminded him. "Not exactly a good time to pull a sickie is it?"

"Right!" their boss Ray said as he came in and handed them a bucket each.

"The art of car washing is a much maligned and underestimated art. There is much more to it than sloshing on soap and water, waxing the bonnet, and rubbing on tyre black. I'm lying of course, there's the tyre black,wax, soap and water...off you go!"

The two watched as Ray walked off back into his office.

"Told you there wouldn't be a long training period." Nigel stated.

"He didn't even ask about my exam results." Hoagie said in astonishment. "I could be anyone, I could just run off with this...bucket."

Hoagie cheered in excitement as a car pulled up.

"Hey, our first customer!" He exclaimed.

"I want to see my face in it, and make it snappy girls." Chad said as he wound down his window.

"Oh, hi Chad," Hoagie stuttered as Chad got out of the car, followed by Fanny and Abby.

"Just think of it, the idiots left the gates unguarded when Wally was let out. I walked out easily." Chad grinned.

"Hey, look at the water monkeys, so this is your big job?" Abby chuckled as she joined to two boys.

"Why are you hanging around with Chad?" Nigel whispered.

"Ask Fanny." Abby sighed as she motioned to Fanny, who was messing around, flirting with Chad.

Chad whispered in Fanny's ear. She giggled and walked over to them as Chad walked into the shop.

"Why'd you bring _him_ here when you knew it was our first day. That's so unfair!" Hoagie whined.

"I didn't know that, did I, oh no! I did!" Fanny smirked.

"Guys! Look who's back!" Kuki called as she and Wally came into the car wash.

"Hey!" Nigel and Hoagie cheered when they saw Wally.

"So Wally, how was prison?" Fanny asked bitterly.

"It wasn't prison, it was a young offenders institute!" Kuki replied, holding onto Wally's arm.

"Right, starter prison." Fanny sighed. Kuki glared at Fanny as she laughed at her evil comment.

"It it like in the movies, yeah, where you get beaten up by the other guys every morning, and Is there like, one guy who is top dog, he gets stuff smuggled in and you have to pay him and everyone calls him like 'king' or something?" Hoagie asked.

Wally looked at him cautiously.

"No."

"Shame." Hoagie sighed with embarrassment.

"You learn things." Wally explained.

"So did you do your exams in there?" Abby asked.

Wally shook his head.

"Well, I guess you don't need exams for every job in the world." He shrugged.

"That's true." Abby replied.

"Ta daa!" Her and Fanny called as they pointed to Nigel and Hoagie.

"We could get you a job with us if you wanted." Nigel suggested. "We could ask Ray."

"Yeah, you see, The art of car washing is a much maligned and underestimated..." Hoagie started, but was cut off by Chad.

"Alternatively, you could come and work with me...I'm setting up a little business venture." Chad said.

"No thanks Chad." Wally said. "I'm not getting into all that. What I learnt in there, is pride, so I could come out and say 'Hey, my name's Wallabee Beatles, EX young offender,' take me or leave me!"

Kuki smiled and hugged him close.

Chad scoffed and stormed out, closely followed by Fanny, Abby sighed and followed her to keep her out of trouble.

**Black**

"Mr Fulbright, this is the junior sales manager of Cleveland alarms Ltd." The woman said as she introduced Wally to Mr. Fulbright, aka Mr. Boss.

Wally gulped, 'please don't recognise me!' he thought.

_**Son! This is the wrong path, bad follows bad!**_

_**Quit while you're ahead!**_

"Hi, I'm Wallabee...Beatles." Wally cringed as Mr. Fulbright took his hand and shook it.

"Beatles, that names familiar. And you look pretty familiar too. Do I know you?" He asked. "You hardly look old enough to be a sales manager!"

"Erm, I know your daughter, Fanny." Wally said. Proud of his clever excuse.

"Oh that's why I know you. How long have you been in this business?"

"Well, a few months, me and my mate left school and thought that the world of business was much more exciting." Wally explained truthfully.

"I never stayed at school either, never did me any harm. What is that accent? Australian?"

"Y...Yeah?" Wally held his breath.

"I had an Australian working for me a while ago, dumb as anything. You seem pretty bright though, so I'll leave you in the very capable hands of my assistant, Heather here." Mr. Fulbright said as he walked away.

"So is Mr. Fulbright planning to move here then?" Wally asked.

"No, this is a house for his secretary." Heather replied.

"He buys houses for his staff?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"It usually buys him something back." Heather replied in a suggestive tone and a smirk.

"Well anyway, I've looked around this property and it's real good, there's only one minor glitch, the alarm on the downstairs front, left window doen't work, but people discovering that are real small." Wally explained. showing the woman his clipboard.

"Right." the woman said.

"Another litlle glitch is that the utility room has no alarm sensor." Wally carried on.

"Okay, well, those are only minor, so we'll leave the alarm system, thanks for your help." Heather said, walking away.

A few days later, Wally was sat in his room, telling Chad the faults of another house that he had just examined.

"Cheers mate, told you this little business idea would work out." Chad chuckled down the phone.

_**No, no, no!**_

"What the hell are you doing?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, you said that you didn't want to go house breaking like your dad." Hoagie added.

"Yeah, well read this." Wally said handing Nigel a letter.

_I've had second thoughts about that alarm system_

_There was a minor break in on Thursday night, so maybe_

_you could call us and give us a quote._

_Yours faithfully_

_Heather_


	4. Driving in my car

**White**

Wally stood on the side of the road, he wore a red sandwich board with a white arrow and white writing saying Golf Sale on it.

"Well, here he is!" Fanny giggled as her and Abby walked up to him.

"Great." He muttered under his breath.

"Wally, this seems pretty mad, but I really want some tartan trousers, any idea where I could get some?" Abby laughed.

"Real funny Abby, how long were you thinking of that?" Wally groaned.

"So this is your job in advertising that you were telling everyone about?" Fanny cackled. "What would Kuki say if she knew that this is what you're doing? Especially now that she's in college, mixing with new people, new boys..."

"Don't tell her." Wally growled.

"...Like Jamie, his dad owns a distillery." Fanny continued, ignoring him.

"Who?" Wally asked.

"Sorry Wally, I'm not being fair." Fanny chuckled evilly. "To be fair, now you've got a real _direction _in life!"

"Yeah, hilarious!" Wally sighed. "I'm just trying to earn something so that I can get Kuki something for her birthday."

"That's real nice Wally but sh..." Abby was cut off by Fanny.

"Well it better be good, Kuki's used to better things now!" Fanny said harshly, walking off and pulling Abby with her.

Wally turned back around when he heard a quiet, hearty, chuckling.

"Please tell me you're getting paid for this!" Chad laughed.

"What do you want Chad?" Wally grumbled, sick of unwanted company.

"So how much have you got to impress your girlfriend with?" Chad asked mockingly.

"It's not to impress her, just to show her I care you know...I'm just trying to give her something that she'd...$20." Wally gave up.

"Not good." Chad laughed. "Come here! I'll do you a favour."

Wally sighed and followed Chad to look over the hill and see a car park ahead of them.

"See that little green convertible over there?" Chad asked, pointing it out. "$20, it's yours for a few hours."

"That's yours?" Wally asked in amazement. How did Chad get a flashy car like that?

"No." Chad laughed. "But just think what two hours behind that baby could make."

"No Chad, I've already told you, I'm not getting into that" Wally replied. Then an idea struck him.

"But that just gave me a good idea! This will be the best birthday present ever!"

* * *

"Okay, one o'clock! Next to the ice cream shop." Kuki said. "Abby, Fanny! Hurry up!"

"I'm telling you! This will be your most disappointing birthday ever!" Fanny told her.

"Just ignore her Kuki." Abby sighed, "Wally's worked real hard to do this for you. Whatever it is, he 's put his heart and soul into getting it for you."

They all jumped as a car horn beeped. Wally pulled up with an old car. Nigel and Hoagie were sat on the back of it.

It was an old, bluey/white colour. It had no roof and looked like it had just come from car heaven.

"Hey hey!" Hoagie called, waving madly.

"Goodbye!" Fanny called in the same tone, beginning to walk away. But was pulled back by Abby and Kuki and forced to get in the car.

Kuki sat in the front next to Wally, Abby and Fanny were sat on the backseat, Nigel and Hoagie were perched on the back ledge.

"Wow! Wally this is great!" Kuki laughed as Wally started the car and began to drive.

"Really?" He looked up at her.

Kuki leant over and kissed his cheek. "Of course."

Wally smiled and rested hi arm over the back of her seat, Kuki rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know it's not really a jaguar." He laughed shyly.

"You don't say!" Fanny said sarcastically. Abby nudged her.

"I think it's great." Kuki replied. "Where did you get it?"

"Ray's car sale. Nigel and Hoagie talked him into letting me have one of his scrap ones for the money that I had. I did try to do it up a little." Wally replied with a sad tone.

"Yeah, for $20 it's not bad!" Hoagie said. Wally turned and shot daggers at him.

"That much?" Fanny muttered.

"Hey it's a model from '59. It's worth a load more!" Hoagie argued.

"Really? That new?" Fanny sighed.

"Fanny! Shut up!" Kuki turned and yelled.

Wally sighed in sorrow.

"Crud!" He called as a loud bang was heard and grey smoke came out from the front bonnet.

"Aw great!" He moaned, jumping from the car and opening the bonnet. It was done for. There was no way of fixing that now.

Fanny laughed. "Well, anyway Kuki. '_Happy Birthday To You!'_" She sang.

"It's still a great birthday!" Kuki informed her firmly.

"Maybe we could call someone." Hoagie suggested.

"What? Like a priest?" Nigel replied. "We'll just push it back."

"What? Don't do push!" Fanny said, walking off and taking out her cell. "Hey, Chad! You'll never guess what's happened..."

Abby watched her walk off.

"Sorry guys!" She said, then ran after Fanny.

Wally sat on the nearby bench as he watched his 'pride and joy' get pushed away back to Ray's.

"It's okay Wally, I really loved it." Kuki said, sitting next to him and hugging him gently.

"You know why I love it so much? Because it's just...Wallabee Beatles! It's just so you!"

"You mean it's an embarrassment!" Wally grumbled.

"No...anyway." Kuki said, changing the subject. "At the end of term, my college is holding a big charity ball, the girls all wear beautiful dresses, the guys wear dinner jackets. I'm on the organising committee so I got two free tickets."

She handed him the tickets.

He looked at the tickets. He handed them back to her and sighed.

"Kuki, my job in advertising is standing on the side of the road with the sign golf sale on me." He admitted.

"Well, I could hire a dinner suit for you if you wanted." Kuki shrugged.

"It's okay." Wally shook his head.

"Honestly Wally. I've got a weekend job at a bar, I don't mind paying for you!"

"Kuki!" Wally stopped her, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Then pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I don't want charity." He sighed, before walking away.

**Black**

"Here we are sir, I think this one will be to your liking." The salesman said as he pulled up with the car that he was selling.

"Wow, Jaguar." Wally smiled as he sat in it.

"Four litre petrol, automatic climate control," The salesman told him.

"And leather seats!" Wally added. "I'll take it."

Wally handed him the money and drove home in his new car.

"Look at my boy, sixteen and al grown up, running his own business." Joanne smiled as Wally walked in the house.

"It's a great day mum!" Wally smiled and gave her a hug. "Hey! I love this song!"

"Remember the dance I taught you?" Joanne asked, as they began to do a simple, but yet effective dance in time with the music.

"How could I forget?" Wally laughed. Joey laughed in the background as they danced around the kitchen, laughing uncontrollably.

"Did I ever tell you about the time...?" Joanne started.

"Yes." Wally chuckled.

"...That me and your dad..."

"Were crowned the best dancers on Margate pier with the simplest dance in the universe" Wally chimed and laughed. "Yeah, I think you've said it once or twice."

_**I'm not surprised, she tells everyone she knows daily Haha...Jo, I miss you so much!**_

"Well, I don't sell alarms any more." Wally informed his mother, handing her his new business card. "You've now got a builder in the family."

"Beatles properties? Nice!" Joanne laughed.

"It's small at the moment, but soon! They'll even have the cranes up, like Fulbright developments! I promise, you'll be proud of me!" Wally started, getting excited with his plan.

"I already am." Joanne said.

"And that's not all!..." Wally continued.

"I said, I am already!" Joanne laughed at her son's excitement.

"I Set Nigel and Hoagie up on a limousine business..."

"Hey!" Hoagie called as he entered the house.

"How's it going guys? Come on, let's go to that new bar down the road." Wally asked, walking out of the house with them.

"It is the biggest car!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"I'll see you later okay love." Joanne smiled as she watched Wally walk away. "Any idea when you'll be back?"

"Five point eight litre, genuine USA left hand drive!" Nigel said.

"It is the biggest car!" Hoagie repeated.

"Wally?" Joanne asked. When she got no answer, she sighed and closed the door, going back into the house. He'd grown up.

"Twenty eight thousand miles." Nigel added as they sat down at a table.

"It is the biggest car!" Hoagie said again.

"Is it a big car Hoagie?" Wally smiled.

"It is the biggest car!"

"Wally, where is all this money coming from?" Nigel asked.

"Don't worry about it Nige, the alarm business got me all the money I needed to start. Now I'm on the straight and narrow road, I never have to deal with scum bags like Chad again, I'm living the life!" Wally replied cockily.

"Yes gentleman? What can I get you?"

Wally looked up and his eyes widened. Kuki's did too when she realised who she was serving.

"Kuki..." Wally said, surprised to see her there.

"Oh, hey Kuki, I forgot you got a job here!" Hoagie smiled.

"Hi Hoagie, Nigel...Wally." Kuki smiled.

"Don't you mean, hello H, from H & N limousines?" Hoagie bragged.

"Wow, great name!" Kuki said.

"See H means..." Hoagie began to explain.

"I know what it means Hoagie." Kuki politely cut him in.

"We're an investment of a young businessman!" Nigel told her, pointing to Wally.

"So, Wally Beatles has gone into property." Kuki said harshly. "I remember you doing that the last time I saw you."

Wally sighed and looked away.

"So what drinks do you want?" Kuki asked.

"You at college now?" Wally asked.

"Can I just take your order?" Kuki replied.

"What's it like in college? Is it like, where everyone has sex with everyone else, and there's hard drinking parties and stuff?" Hoagie asked.

"It's just like school, that's what it's like." Kuki sighed with a smile, she had to chuckle at Hoagies dumb comments sometimes. "Take I please just have your order now? I don't want to get in trouble."

"We'll just have those, melon ones." Nigel replied. Sensing the stressful tone in Kuki's voice.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Wally asked, standing up and following her.

Kuki stopped and turned around.

"I was on an organising committee for a charity ball at college all day." Kuki replied monotonously.

"Ball? Can anyone come?" Wally hinted.

Kuki sighed. "It involves doing things for other people, depends if your into that sort of thing."

With that, she walked away, Wally got the hint and walked back to the table to join Nigel and Hoagie.


	5. Tomorrows just another day

**White**

Wally walked away feeling ashamed. He knew that Kuki didn't mean it but she made him feel so small. He walked towards his house sadly.

'_I'll never have what she needs' _He thought.

"Well, well, well." Chad said, walking out from behind a corner, he was dressed in black from head to toe, black hat, black top, trousers, shoes, coat.

"I hear the car thing didn't go well."

"Just leave me alone Chad., I'm not in the mood." Wally sighed.

"Don't turn me away Wals!" Chad told him. "It's just a little job. I'll give you 40% of the earnings?"

"No." Wally sighed, continuing to walk. Chad stood in front of him and stopped his path.

"Look, no-one in the house, open front window"

"I'm not getting into that!" Wally responded, walking around Chad and away.

"It's that party tonight right?" Chad called after him, making Wally stop in his tracks.

"It could pay for a jacket? Knowing your luck, tonight would be the night that she met someone else when you weren't there. Someone richer, who could get her better stuff."

_**Don't fall into it son!**_

"You know what? It's okay, she won't meet anyone else. She likes you." Chad told him.

"It's not _your _fault that you can't get a decent job. Or that your dad doesn't own a distillery. Kuki's a loyal girl, she wouldn't go behind your back, she doesn't care what a failure you are."

Wally sighed and thought of how happy Kuki would be if he showed up to the party with a jacket for her.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

Chad smirked. "Come on."

Wally followed him and he was led away.

**Black**

"Oh my god!" Fanny squeaked. "This is so great."

"Girls hi!" Kuki waved as she came towards them.

"Kuki! This place looks amazing, you really did a good job." Abby smiled.

"Thanks." She laughed. "Girls, this is Jamie, who I told you about. He's organised this with me."

"Hi." Jamie smiled, shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." The two girls replied, blushing at how gorgeous he was,

He flicked his brown hair back and smiled at Kuki.

"The band's finished already!" Kuki gasped. "I'd better go and..."

"It's okay Kooks," Jamie chuckled, placing a hand on her cheek to calm her. "_I'll _check the next band. You just chill okay?"

He flashed her a sexy smile then walked away.

"Oh, my god! Hottie alert! I'd never wash that cheek again Kuki!" Abby gave a girly squeal.

Kuki laughed and shook her head.

"What?" She giggled.

"Not wanting to say I told you so..." Fanny chimed. "But just think what your life would be like if you'd have been with Wallabee Beatles. Then come to a place like this."

Kuki rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It would have been like being tied to a donkey in a field full of stallions." Fanny laughed.

"Nice." Wally said as he walked up behind her.

They all stared at him.

"I...Brought a donation." Wally said, giving Kuki a cheque. Kuki gasped.

"You didn't have to do that." She told him.

Wally shrugged.

"Well, that's the point of charity right?" He said. "So, can I have this dance?"

He held out his hand, Kuki reluctantly took it and proceeded to the dance floor.

"Do this, it's real simple." Wally told her. "Leg, leg, hand, hand, dip. Under. Now again. See, It's the simplest dance in the universe." (the dance I'm on about is on you tube- our house the madness musical part 6. at point 5:54)

"Where did you learn this?" Kuki asked, trying to hide her happiness of his company.

"The radcliffe academy of dance." Wally replied.

"What?" Kuki laughed.

"Above the electric rhino sex shop." Wally then chortled. "Joke. I learned it from my mum and dad."

They continued to dance through the night, despite Kuki not wanting to admit it, they both knew that they were both enjoying it.

Kuki's heart pounded, she felt Wally getting closer to her, but didn't stop it. He leant in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Why did you come here tonight Wally?" She asked.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I said that I support Oxfam." He chuckled. Coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just keep thinking of that night, when I ran away, and put myself before you. It was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"It was?" Kuki asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, It cost me you." He sighed. "So many nights, I've sat and wondered what it would have been like if I'd have stayed and given myself up that night, if I'd done the right thing...How great life would have turned out."

**White**

"Get the little scum bag!" The policeman called as they charged after Chad and Wally.

Wally dropped the TV set and ran as fast as he could, but the policeman was catching up quick.

"Run Wals!" Chad yelled.

"Got cha!" The one policeman said as he grabbed Wally.

"I got the other one!" His partner said as he grabbed Chad.

In the police station, Chad was causing an uproar.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Me neither! I'm just his mate!" Wally added.

"Mate?" Chad laughed sarcastically, "He told me to keep a lookout while he grabbed the TV!"

"No I didn't! He dragged me into this!"

"My wife and kids could give you my alibi! I was with them and went to the shops, just to find him!" Chad yelled.

"He's not married! And he doesn't have kids!" Wally argued.

Chad was taken away for questioning while Wally had to wait.

"Wally? We're here for you bud!" Hoagie said as he and Nigel came in. "We called Kuki, she's on her way down."

"What? You called Kuki?" Wally asked, Hoagie nodded proudly. "You idiots! You stupid, brain-dead idiots!"

"Oi! Don't push it!" The policeman warned him as he pulled him back.

"Wally? What's going on?" Kuki asked, walking in, a boy with brown hair walking in behind her.

Kuki was wearing a green dress from the party, and had a jacket draped over her, the boy with her wore a shirt and tie, it must have been his jacket.

"Who's this?" Wally asked, pointing to the boy.

"What? Wally, they said that you'd broken into a house!" Kuki said, walking up to him.

"Name's Jamie." The boy shrugged. "I just gave her a lift from the party, that's all!"

"Wally, why did you...?" Kuki started.

"Who's jacket?" Wally interrupted her jealously.

"Forget the jacket Wally!" Kuki shouted. "Why are you trying to break into a house?"

"'Cause we don't all have one of them lying around! Nice one mate! Nice jacket!" Wally yelled, breaking free of the policeman's grip and going to attack Jamie. The policeman caught him before he could harm him.

"But I offered to pay for you!" Kuki tried to calm him.

"So what?" Wally glared at her. "So I went round with everyone knowing that you paid for you boyfriends clothing, I don't think so!"

"Hey!" Jamie shouted, standing in front of Kuki.

"Jamie it's okay!" Kuki said, moving him out of the way.

"No, go on Jamie." Wally snarled.

"I just that that Kuki meant..." Jamie said calmly.

"Wally!" Kuki snapped.

"No! Go on mate, tell me what my girlfriend meant." Wally replied harshly, leaning forward, trying to struggle out of the policeman's grip.

"Wally! Stop it!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Wally what's gotten into you?" Hoagie asked.

"Look, I just think that Kuki..." Jamie tried to reason.

"Don't use that name!" Wally threatened.

"Calm down son, you're in enough trouble as it is!" The policeman told him.

"Come on Hoag, let's go." Nigel said, beginning to walk away.

"I don't mean anything by, it, I just brought Kuki here and gave her my jacket because...." Jamie said.

"That's it!" Wally snarled, he wriggled out of the policeman's hold and ran and punched Jamie on the jaw. The policeman pulled him back. In a blind rage, Wally turned and smacked him across the head too. He came back into focus when Kuki screamed.

_**No! No! No! Don't hit a copper!**_

_**Never ever hit a copper!**_

_**Don't send him where I went.**_

"He doesn't belong with these people!" Kuki told the policeman as he was being taken into the prison cells.

"He's not like them! He's not a criminal!"

_**He did the right thing!**_

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's crime and punishment, you're friends got a lot on him at the moment." The policewoman stood next to them said to Kuki.

"He's done the right thing all the way!" Kuki told her, bursting into tears.

"I'll tell you what the right thing would have been Kuki! It would have been so much better if I had never, ever, met you!" Wally snarled as the policeman pulled him away.

_**No! He doesn't mean that Kuki sweetheart!**_

**Black**

"Wally! Quit it!" Kuki giggled as she and Wally stood outside leaning over the balcony of the hall the party was held in, looking at the sea view. Wally kept tickling her.

She sighed and leant her head back to rest in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on the other side of her shoulder.

Wally smirked and looked at Kuki, who was happily staring out at the refection of the moon on the water.

He mischievously nibbled her neck. She giggled and pushed him off.

"I've missed you so much." Wally whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back.

They turned into each other and kissed.


	6. The Rise and Fall

**Black**

Two years had flown by and life was great for Wally, he was with Kuki, running a great business and an amazing salary coming his way.

He and Kuki were sat in an expensive restaurant for a date and were sat making out over the table.

"Sorry to interrupt." A deep voice said.

Wally and Kuki looked up to see Mr Fulbright.

"Beatles isn't it?...Wallace?" Mr Fulbright asked with authority.

"Wallabee Beatles, yes sir. I sold you an alarm once." Wally replied, standing up and shaking the man's hand.

"I thought that it was you anyway, I won't keep you long while you've got company. I remember that you've got a sharp eye for quality, I was wondering what you thought about a well paid partnership? Here's my card...give me a call." He smiled, and walked back to his own table with his wife, and Fanny, who was sat glaring.

**White**

He'd been in prison for two years now, doing community work.

Now he'd been let out and was going home.

He stood outside his house and saw his mum through the window. She was sat with a content look on her face, ironing the laundry.

'_I don't deserve to be there. I'm a real embarrassment._' He thought to himself.

His new shelter was now the bench next to the canal, outside the Fulbright developments flats.

He walked outside his house and hid behind it when he saw Kuki walking to his door. She knocked on it lightly. Joanne answered.

"Hi Jo." She smiled. "Any sign of Wally yet?"

Joanne shook her head with a sad smile.

"What did the prison say?" Kuki asked her.

"They said that they let him out last Friday." Joanne sighed, bursting into tears. "What is it I'm doing Kuki? Why don't they ever come home?"

_**I know exactly why you're not going home son**_

_**I stood here no many nights when I came out of prison, feeling ashamed to show my face.**_

_**I stood and thought what right has a worthless, ex-con got to step foot into that house.**_

Wally sighed as he watched the lost love of his life comfort his mother, then sadly walk away.

He followed Kuki down to the tree house where Abby, Nigel and Hoagie were hanging out.

Wally climbed up the tree and listened through the open window.

"He hasn't come home yet." Kuki sighed as she walked in. "I'm so worried about him."

"Don't worry Kuki, He's streetwise, he can take care of himself." Nigel assured him.

He sighed and continued to walk back to the bus shelter, on the way, he noticed Mr Fulbright walking to the door of his house. Wally ran and hid behind the corner of the house and listened in.

"Jo...Jo!!" Mr Fulbright called as he knocked on the door.

Joanne opened the door, saw Mr Fulbright standing there and shooed Joey upstairs.

"This is it Jo, end of the line. The rest of the street has moved out, now it's only you to go." Mr Fulbright told her.

"Look, Mr Fulbright, I've told you, I'm not moving out of this house!" Jo said firmly.

"I'm already offering you twice as much as this house is worth, if you have any sense, you'll take it." Mr Fulbright sighed.

"Goodnight Mr Fulbright." Jo said, about to close the door.

"You're making a big mistake!" Mr Fulbright informed her.

"Goodnight! Mr Fulbright!" Jo replied, closing the door.

"If you change your mind, I'll put my card through the letterbox." He called and walked away "Stubborn Australian cow!"

Wally thought to himself.

_'Maybe if I saved our house, then we wouldn't have to move, and I'd be worthy of living there again.'_

**Black**

"Yes, he can do that by Friday, thanks Gill!" The receptionist spoke as she was on the phone, she put it down and continued typing on her computer.

"Good morning miss." Wally said brightly as he walked in, smartly dressed.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked politely.

"Yes, I had a meeting with Mr Fulbright at half past nine. My name's Wallabee Beatles." Wally told her.

"Of course Sir, just take a seat in the atrium there sir, there's magazines by the plants and a coffee machine on your right...and if you need help frothing your coffee, I get out at six." The receptionist told him.

She then got back to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Mr Fulbright, this is Julie from reception, there#s a boy here who has an appointment with you, I'll send him through."

Wally went through and knocked on Mr Fulbright's door.

"Come in!" Mr Fulbright called.

Wally entered the room and smiled

"Ah, here he is. Glad you decided to come work with me. Here's a little story for ya kid." Mr Fulbright started, leaning back into his chair.

"There's an old street that we're building on, bought most of the houses out. There's just one house that's being a little...reluctant. That's why I need you, a local lad who speaks their language to talk to them and tell them what a great idea it would be to leave number 57 Rows Avenue."

Wally's eyes widened. That was his house, he didn't know that Fulbright was trying to move them out. His mother hadn't told him, had she?

"Normally, if we had trouble with a house, we'd use Dicky." Mr Fulbright told him, handing him a card. "But I could do without the publicity right now, Dicky's our personal fireman. So if you need it.."

"I won't need it." Wally insisted.

"On Friday 1st the cranes go up!" Fulbright told him.

"Then I'll do this by Friday 1st." Wally assured him. "You can trust me."

"Just picture it Wallabee. The cranes up in that street. Fulbright, Beatles. Friday 1st, if that woman leaves the house." Mr Fulbright said.

"Say, She's Australian too, and she has a last name similar to that, I'm sure!...No link I take it?"

"...No." Wally replied, walking out of the door.

**White**

"Yes, he can do that by Friday, thanks Gill!" The receptionist spoke as she was on the phone, she put it down and continued typing on her computer.

"Good morning miss." Wally said brightly as he walked in, not so smartly dressed (He hasn't been home to change)

The receptionist looked up at him and sighed deeply.

"What!?!"

"I want to speak to Mr Fulbright." Wally replied politely.

"Right, sit through there! Don't touch the plants! And I'm counting all those magazines!...I said don't touch the plants!"

Wally went through and knocked on Mr Fulbright's door.

"Come in!" Mr Fulbright called.

Wally entered the room and smiled.

"Mr Fulbright...I'm Wallabee Beatles."

"Nice to meet you, tell me what you want. That's what I'm here for." Mr Fulbright gave an obviously fake smile and slumped into his chair, gazing into space.

"Well, I may have heard this wrong the other night. But I think I overheard some plans for Rows Avenue. I live on that street and that place is important to us and..." Wally looked at Mr Fulbright, who was texting on his phone. "Are you even listening to me."

"Can I just say to you that the last person who raised his voice to me like that was very...very sorry. Boy's!" Mr Fulbright said, calling security. "Please escort Mr Beatles through the very special visitors exit."

"Okay! If you want a fight that's what you've got!" Wally called as he was dragged out. "I'll get a lawyer and I'll save our street!"

"Dicky? It's Mr Fulbright here! When you get this give me a call on the usual Number. There's a house in Rows avenue that I need to stop being an issue!" Mr Fulbright said through his phone.

**Black**

"So, look at this for a nice house." Wally said as he lead Kuki, Abby, Fanny, Nigel and Hoagie through a new house on sale by Fulbright developments Ltd.

"I told you that my dad's houses are top class." Fanny bragged.

"So what do you all think." Wally asked.

"It's amazing." Nigel replied with a nod.

"Yeah, this is some house. This is the property that you work for now? Wow, you must be loaded." Hoagie said.

"Didn't I tell you?" Fanny exclaimed. "I said that Wallabee Beatles was a hot catch who was going to come good?"

"No." Kuki replied. "You said that he was a worthless no hoper, surrounded by gormless prats."

Hoagie gave a brainless chuckle.

"Meaning who?"

"So, you think mum will like it?" Wally asked.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Well, Friday 1st is a very special day." Wally replied.

"Yeah, It's your mum's birthday, since she's like a second mother to me and Nigel, we're going to give her an all night tour in the limo." Hoagie said proudly.

"Well, this is my birthday present to her. I really think that Mr Fulbright will take me on as a partner here, just imagine it us on the cranes! Fulbright and Beatles developments ltd! Nice ring to it."

"Wally, your mum would never move out of your house." Abby told him.

Nigel nodded. "Well, yeah, it's her castle."

"That house won't stay up!" Wally sighed.

"You mean you're knocking down Rows Avenue?" Kuki gasped.

"It's not knocking it down, it's regenerating it!" Wally replied.

"Does she want to move though?" Hoagie asked.

"No, like I said, it's her castle." Nigel replied.

"It would stop feeling like a cruddy castle if people stopped treating it like one!" Wally snarled.

"Bye Wally." Nigel said, leaving the house, now really irritated by Wally's actions.

"Hey!" Wally yelled after him. Nigel stopped and turned to face him.

"Nigel, can I remind you who bought you that limo?"

"Yeah, you bought the limo Wally. Not the driver!" Nigel replied, walking out.

"Oh, aren't we? We're not? Right!" Hoagie said, now understanding what was going on. He followed Nigel out.

"Actually! Hoagie mind if we hitch a ride into town?" Abby asked. Hoagie nodded.

"See you later Kuki."

"What?" Wally snarled. "And these guys are supposed to be our friends?"

"If you don't get your mum out of the house." Kuki asked, obviously upset and angry. "Will you still get your name up in the sky?"

"Kuki, cranes go up on Friday 1st, they either have my name on or they don't!" Wally replied.

"Well, you never even thought about putting up a fight?" Kuki shouted. "You're moving your mum and brother out of their house for your own well being Wally!"

"Kuki, there's just some things in life that you can't fight, instead you just get the people you love the best deals!" Wally sighed.

"Really?" Kuki asked quietly. "Is that something that Mr Fulbright taught you? Just like buying people presents 'cause it'll get you something back?"

"Kuki! You just don't understand the world of business. If you don't sort it it'll sort you!"

"Have you even heard what you sound like?" Kuki sneered.

Wally sighed.

"Just to remind you. You _are _my girlfriend! Bit of support maybe?"

With that, he stormed out.

"You earn support Wally!" Kuki shouted after him. "You don't go out with it!"

Wally sighed and took out his phone.

"Mr Fulbright? Yeah, it's me." He said. "I've thought about it...Any other poject 100%. But I went over it with my friends and everything and it's just...look, is there any other project that I could just...?"

"There is no other project Wallabee!" Mr Fulbright yelled down the phone. "If you can't do this then you may aswell wimp out to the minor league and spend your life doing up flats! I've told you, you can't do it with words then do it with muscle! I gave you the card! Call Dicky!!!"


	7. It must be love

**White**

Finding a lawyer was so hard for Wally because he had no money.

Anywhere he went would send him away to somewhere else.

When he got to the last place where the lawyers had recommended, it wasn't a very sophisticated business, yet it was good enough for him as they were willing to help him.

"I'll give this case to our trainee!" The one lawyer said to him. "I'll go grab her!"

"Yeah, okay ten minutes!" Kuki said as she walked through the door. She was so busy, talking on the phone, sorting out files in a folder and being told the situation by her boss.

"Tell them that I'll be able to make it at half past and then..." She said through the phone as she walked through the door.

Wally's eyes widened when he saw her and stood up.

"Kuki! Lunch!" A boy yelled as he walked through the door.

He nibbled on Kuki's neck and she began to giggle down the phone while she tried to continue business.

"I mean, I'll try and get there as soon as I can. Okay, bye!" She giggled. "Jamie! You can't just...!"

Jamie kissed her softly, Kuki looked up and noticed Wally.

"Wally?" She said quietly.

"Let me remind you! Keep your hands off my girl!" Wally said quietly, mimicking a punch. But more as a joke than a threat. He accepted that Jamie was good for her and she was happy.

"Wally! Don't hit me again!" Jamie threw his arms up with a similar tone.

"Sorry about that mate." Wally said, shaking the boys hand.

"Me too, I shouldn't have got so involved."

"No, you were just looking out for her." Wally smiled. He walked over Kuki and stood firm.

"What are you doing here Wally?" Kuki asked, in a less greeting tone.

"I need a lawyer." He replied.

"_Now _what have you done?" Kuki asked.

"No! It's not like that, I mean, I'm trying to save my street but...you know what, just forget it." Wally replied, turning to walk out.

"No hang on!" Kuki told him. "Jamie! You have to go."

"Charming." Jamie laughed.

"No silly. Abby and Fanny are coming up with the wedding dress. It's bad luck for you to see it." Kuki smiled.

"Sure." Jamie replied, he quickly kissed her and walked out. "Bye, see you later Wally."

"You're getting married?" Wally stated. Kuki nodded. "Congratulations." 

Kuki smiled.

"You know...I thought I'd been here before." Wally laughed, remembering where he was.

"This used to be the electric rhino sex shop. Nigel and Hoagie bought me a condom here that played a tune."

Kuki burst out laughing. Wally laughed too.

"That was you!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "It was you playing the power of love out of your back pocket!"

"Listen, sort your wedding out Kuki. I'll get someone else to help me with the street." Wally sighed as he began to walk out, then stopped and turned around again. He realised that Kuki had come closer and her eyes were welling up.

"Kuki?" He said, "That night I hit Jamie, and I said that I wished I'd never met you. That was such a lie. I didn't mean it. Because every day that people spend with you, it just...makes their lives better, I don't know how but... it does."

"Stop it Wally. Please." Kuki said, trying desperately to stop herself from crying.

"I hope you're happy Kuki. I've never met anyone who deserves to be happy more than you." He said, turning and walking out.

Kuki wiped her eyes as she watched him walk out. She sat on the chair and pulled out her cell.

"Hi Sam. Cancel that meeting tomorrow, something's come up. Can you get me the number for the Cleveland housing records office please?"

**Black**

"Dicky?" Wally called, he was stood by a dark alleyway, waiting for Dicky to turn up.

Down the alleyway, he heard a noise.

"Hello? Is that Dicky, working for Fulbright developments? Is your name Dicky?"

"Well, it's a nickname." Chad replied as he came up the alleyway.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Wally asked.

"Hey Walsey. Working for Fulbright, like you. Well then, what can I do for you?" Chad smirked.

"On Friday 1st, there won't be anyone in number 57 Rows Avenue. The owner's being taken around in a limo for her birthday." Wally explained.

_**How low do you have to be to break into your own home?**_

"Number 57? Isn't that you're house Wals?" Chad asked in a smug tone that made Wally want to thump him.

"I need you to break in! Nothing else!" Wally ordered him.

"I have done this before Wally!" Chad hissed. "Half pay now, meet me at the canal side and pay me the other half straight after it's done."

"Got it." Wally replied.

**White**

_**I'm sorry Wally. Whatever path you chose from that balcony...you mess your life up.**_

_**Or maybe it's in the blood, maybe it was me who messed your life up...**_

Wally was lay in the bus shelter. He woke up, thinking that he heard a voice and sat up.

"Dad?"

"Wally?" Kuki called, she walked over and stood next to him.

"Kuki. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you." She replied. "Is this where you've been sleeping?"

He looked at her face, her eyes were swollen and red.

"Have you been crying?" He asked her.

"You haven't been home since you came out of prison have you?" Kuki stated. "Wally! Your mum is spending half of her life sat at home, worried sick and praying that you'll come home safe! And you're sleeping here in a bus shelter!?!"

"Kuki...please don't shout at me." Wally sighed.

Kuki sighed too and sat beside him.

"When you came into the office the other day and said that you wanted to save Rows Avenue, what did you mean?" She asked calmly.

"Okay..." Wally began. He told her all about Mr Fulbright and his plans to get rid of Joanne. The whole story.

"Well, I was up all night researching this. And they'll kill me they found out that I'm using this, I mean cause I've gone through friends of friends of friends to get this.

But I found this." Kuki said. Holding up a certificate.

It was the deeds to the house.

"Your parents won this Wally. They have the right to say what happens to the house and when. Look on the back."

"Given to Steve and Joanne Beatles on behalf of the Margate pier dance competition 1982." Wally read aloud.

"They won it on Margate pier!"

"I'm not sure Wally, but I think that this could be enough to save your house!" Kuki smiled.

"Kuki! You're amazing!" Wally exclaimed throwing his arms around her.

"What day is it?" Wally asked.

"Erm, Friday, Friday 1st." Kuki replied.

"Friday 1st? It's her birthday...it's mum's birthday, I can go home and show her..." Wally smiled.

"So, you've got your dream to save your street. You sure proved Fanny wrong Mr Beatles." Kuki giggled.

"And you got yours, you're a lawyer now." Wally replied. "Mrs...What are you now?"

Kuki took a deep breath and looked at Wally.

"I didn't get married Wally." She told him.

"What?" Wally asked. "Why?"

"Well, no matter how much you love someone, there's times in life that you can't say yes." Kuki replied with a smile.

"Oh." Wally said. "I'm really sorry. He was a good guy."

Kuki nodded.

"Well, bye." She smiled.

"Bye." He replied. Then waited until she was out of sight.

"Could this day get any better? I'm coming home mum!"


	8. Sun and the Rain

**Black**

"Come on Chad! Where are you?" Wally mumbled as he paced back and forward by the bench on the canal side.

He looked over to the flat that he once broke into. Someone was living in it now, alarms were installed. Strangely enough, he felt no guilt for breaking in or running away.

Wally turned around to see Nigel and Hoagie walking towards him.

"There you are, we were looking for you." Hoagie smiled.

"What? What are you two doing here? I thought you were taking mum out!" Wally questioned.

"We were, but she said that she wanted to see you before she went. So we came to find you." Nigel replied. "She wants to see her son on her birthday."

"What? You mean she's still in the house!?!" Wally exclaimed, then began to run. "No!"

"What? Wally, what's wrong?" Nigel asked running after him.

"Dude? What's up?" Hoagie asked as he also followed after Wally.

**White**

Wally ran as fast as he could, he wanted to get home and give his mum the best birthday present ever. The deeds to their house.

As he got closer and closer to the house, he could smell fire.

As he turned the corner into his street he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened.

The house! It was on fire!

Wally ran to it, he tried to get inside but was held back by some of the standers by.

"Mum!" He yelled.

"It's okay Wally, she's there!" One of his neighbours pointed out.

Wally looked to where she was pointing and sure enough, Joanne and Joey came walking down the street.

"Mum! Joey!" Wally called as he ran to them. He picked Joey up and spun him around, then dived into his mothers arms in tears.

"Mum! You both could have been in there!" Wally bawled.

"No! We've been out every night looking for you!" Joanne replied in sobs.

"It's gone Mum! The house is gone and you could have been in there!" Wally cried.

Joanne shushed him and pulled him close.

"You came back to us Wally! Not the house, this is our house now." She told him, placing a hand on his heart.

"Wally!" Kuki yelled as she ran into his arms, Abby, Nigel and Hoagie ran behind her and stood around him. "Are you okay!?! I saw your house on fire from the tree house and ran all the way here! I was so scared that you'd gone in before it caught fire!"

"I'm fine. We're all fine." Wally sighed with relief, looking over at his mum and Joey who were looking up at the house with sadness.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Kuki whispered, reaching up and kissing his lips deeply, he accepted the kiss and they both stood there, despite the flames and smoke, in content and happiness of being together again.

**Black**

Wally ran as fast as he could, he wanted to get home and give his mum the best birthday present ever. The deeds to their house.

As he got closer and closer to the house, he could smell fire.

As he turned the corner into his street he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened.

The house! It was on fire!

Wally ran to it, he tried to get inside but was held back by Nigel and Hoagie.

"Mum!" He yelled.

There was a loud cracking noise, Wally was pulled back as a huge piece of timbre fell down blocking the entrance. Inside he heard Joanne's screams and Joey's cries.

"No!" He cried.

* * *

He stood there sobbing.

"...Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The priest said, as he walked away.

He sobbed as he stared at his mothers coffin in the church. People who were at the funeral began to leave.

The fireman had managed to save Joey, but not Joanne.

"Police say that it was a fire-bomb that caused it, someone breaking in." Nigel said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You should have told us that you had something planned Wally! We would have tried harder to get her out!"

Hoagie held Nigel back as he tried to make a lunge for Wally.

Wally sobbed.

"Don't you dare!" Nigel wailed. "Don't you dare cry now!"

"That's my mum!" Wally bawled, pointing to the coffin.

"Yeah, now she is. But Friday she was just a stubborn client that you wanted out of Rows Avenue." Nigel sneered.

Nigel stormed out, Hoagie shot Wally a glare and followed after Nigel.

"Hey Wally, good thing Kuki went into law." Fanny said. "Looks like you'll need it."

She walked out, Abby walked slowly towards the door.

"I never thought it Wally." She said before walking out. "I never thought you'd stoop so low."

It was just Wally, Joey and Kuki left. Kuki was stood by Joanne's coffin, Wally was stood halfway between the coffin and the door, and Joey was holding Wally's hand.

"It wasn't was it Wally?" Kuki whispered through tears, walking towards him.

"You didn't have anything to do with this?"

"Kooks, we might have to re-enforce the truth a little." Wally said quietly.

Kuki began to burst out crying.

"No! Kuki! Just to be safe! If they ever ask...I knew nothing about it!...I was at work with Mr Fulbright...If they ask you...you would tell them I didn't know wouldn't you!?!"

Kuki cried. Joey squirmed in Wally's hands, trying to get lose. Kuki pulled Wally's hand from Joey's and picked Joey up.

"I'm sorry Wally! But no matter how much you love someone! There's times in life when you can't say yes!" She cried, walking out of the church with Joey in her arms, Joey stared back at him with hate and sorrow in his eyes. It broke Wally's heart.

_**You can't say that you didn't deserve it son!**_

_**All of this was your choice! The decisions you chose caused this to happen!**_

* * *

"Wallabee Beatles!" The magistrate called. "You have named Chad Dickson as your accomplice. You are now being charged with arson, and manslaughter! I give you a life sentence!"

_I need a moment to reflect_

_On the friendships I have wrecked_

_(madness)_

**White**

"Did you get them a wedding present?" Nigel asked as they waited for the newly married couple to arrive from their honey moon.

"Yeah, I got them the surprise harmony condom!" Hoagie replied with pride. "It doesn't work, but your kids grow up really musical."

They all cheered as Wally and Kuki Beatles pulled up in the car.

"Kuki, this is now our new house! Our mum! Our Joey!" Wally said and turned to Fanny. "And your mate!"

"Oi!" Fanny yelled.

"Forget all of this! It's time to party!" Hoagie yelled, taking off his shirt and swinging it in the air.

"You know what Hoag?" Abby said sweetly. "You have got a pretty decent body."

"Well I was thinking about taking my top off too!" Nigel smiled.

"No!" Fanny and Abby said in unison.

"Come on! Photograph!" Hoagie called as he set the timer on the camera, they all gathered and posed. Wally pulled Joanne aside.

"I wish your dad was here to see you." Joanne smiled.

Wally returned the smile.

"I don't think that dad's ever coming home mum." He said truthfully.

"Me neither." Joanne replied.

_**I wanted to tell her.**_

_**I wanted her to know.**_

"Mum? With everything that's happened now, I think I understand. I think dad made the wrong choices, for the right reasons. Maybe he had too much pride, and he could have made mistakes."

Wally shrugged.

"And he could have hurt you, and not knew it. But he loved you so much!"

"Hey! Come on it's taking!" Hoagie yelled. Joanne ran into the crowd, but Wally hung back.

"5, 4!" The crowd called.

"I miss you so much dad." Wally whispered.

_**I miss you too son, I'm sorry**_

"I wish that i'd done some things different."

_**If you end up with the people you love, then you know that you're doing the right thing.**_

_**I've got to go now son. Take care of your mum, and brother for me!**_

Wally ran back into the crowd.

"3, 2, 1! Cheese!"

"You know Abby, she doesn't speak her mind much. But, Wally, I don't want to scare you off or anything, but you don't know how long I've liked you. Like liked you. I don't care what anybody else thinks. I want to go into law and that's because everyone says I've got a good judge of character."

She moved closer to him shyly.

Wally didn't notice, he stood up and walked towards the empty flats behind him.

"I'm not going to end up like him you know." he told her. "Come on, This is what I wanted to show you."

Wally hesitated, then walked back sat back down next to Kuki.

He smiled at her then pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Kuki smiled at him.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"Can't remember." Wally replied. "Come on, let's go dancing."

_**Fin**_


End file.
